


Avengers Tankistes

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM Bingo fills - 2016-2 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cap_Ironman Bingo, M/M, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, Tanks, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: When Fury sends Steve and his team of tankers to the annual biathlon in Moscow, Steve finds himself mulling all sorts of things over as they prepare for the event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely experimental, and I'm not totally happy with it yet, but I know that if I don't post it I'll just tweak it forever. So here it is.
> 
> A fill for the 'pedal to the metal' square on my bingo card. Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any remaining mistakes.

Steve looked his two hand-picked teammates, and nodded. The morning had dawned clear and cool, but the day bid fair to be quite warm. "Everything ready?"

Stark grinned at him, and Barton tossed him a sloppy salute. "Ship shape, Cap," Barton returned. "All systems green, and Barnes is almost done touching up the camo paint."

"All the electronics look good, too," Stark put in.

They'd brought Barnes, his best friend, along on this trip because he could fix anything with wheels, and his expertise had already proven invaluable once. Stark could do the same for just about any tech he came across. They'd been assigned a T-72[1] for the competition, and thanks to Barnes' eagle eye a few repairs had immediately been put in place.

That they were even here, not far from the Russian capital city, was an exception to every possible rule. Major Fury had prevailed on the brass to send a team to the annual Tank Biathlon[2] this year. A gesture of goodwill that would give them a chance to show off their skills and gauge the skills of a number of nations' best tank drivers and gunners. Even knowing that during these simulated war games the politics were far more important than the artillery fire, Fury had wanted to get some first-hand reports that didn't come from the CIA or the government's various embedded agents. It was an open secret that the US and all the other major world players had them everywhere. But Fury didn't fully trust information that didn't come from someone with combat experience, and those were few and far between in the CIA's ranks.

And so, here they were.

The course would be challenging for all of them. Steve himself, as radioman and ranking officer, would be in close contact with the support team up in the stands. Doing the shooting, 2nd Lt. Clint Barton, would have his work cut out for him, but Steve was confident in his gunner's skills. Barton had damn well _earned_ the callsign Hawkeye. His driver, 1st Lt. Tony Stark, would be the one facing the biggest obstacles. 

The course was a long one, comprising about 25 kilometers and littered with all the terrain types known to be difficult to navigate in the field, as well as a few artificial ones. The goal was to complete the course as quickly and accurately as possible, and time penalties would be assessed for any mistakes Stark made or shots Barton missed.

The three of them would be participating in the first round, which left them plenty of time to observe and heckle the remaining teams. Albeit quietly.

Shaking off the thoughts when he noticed Stark beginning to get impatient, Steve said. "Good. Dismissed to quarters, then. We'll do one final check before we take the field, but I don't expect any more work will be needed after the three of you have looked her over."

Barton chuckled. "She seems a solid old girl, this one," he put in, patting the tank's right track. "As long as she fires true, we should have no trouble getting in the top ten."

That was a problem for tomorrow, though.

Stark seemed to agree. "Come on, Hawkass. You were saying something slanderous about beating me at MarioKart. I'm calling your bluff."

Steve watched them turn and walk off, laughing and ribbing each other. As they passed out of sight, he shook his head at their antics. Those two might not know what the word serious meant, but on the job they were all business. And Steve, well, he would pick those two to have his back any day.

Tomorrow would be intense. He followed his two man crew back toward their borrowed bunks. And, in the morning... well, as Stark would say, 'pedal to the metal, baby'.

\------------

[1] Image of a [T-72 Russian tank](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-72#/media/File:T-72B3_-_TankBiathlon2013-09.jpg) | [Wikipedia link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-72)

[2] [Wikipedia link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tank_biathlon)


End file.
